


sj bandfic | together again

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone moves out of the dorms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sj bandfic | together again

"Wow," Eunhyuk says as he surveys the empty dorm. "We lived here for a decade."

"Yeah," Kyuhyun replies. "Well, you did."

Eunhyuk shoves him gently. "You're almost at ten years," he reminds him. "It's close enough."

Kyuhyun sniffs the air. "I wonder if this place will still smell like your feet when we leave."

"It'll be the ghost that haunts this floor forever," Eunhyuk replies. "The ghost of suju past."

Kyuhyun laughs along with him before collecting his last suitcase. "Come on, let's go see how the kids are holding up."

"You do know that they're your hyungs right?" Eunhyuk asks as they walk down the stairs. He tries to talk as much as possible; if he's joking around with Kyuhyun, then he's less likely to cry.

"Doesn't seem like it," Kyuhyun replies, same as always.

The sixth floor is a bit messier, which is no surprise. Donghae's stuff is strewn across the room while all of Ryeowook's things are packed into neatly labeled boxes that are piled in the living room. His giant giraffe stands watch over all of them.

"Hey," Ryeowook greets them. "Did you pack up already?"

The two boys nod, and Eunhyuk can feel the tears welling up. "It still smells like Hyuk's feet though," Kyuhyun supplies helpfully.

Ryeowook grimaces. "I feel sorry for whatever group moves in."

"Donghae-ya, are you even packed?" Eunhyuk calls, walking down the hall to Donghae's room. He knows the answer: no. Donghae always saved his packing to the last minute, which is why they were often late for the airport. Well, that and Kyuhyun could never manage to get out of bed.

The three boys try to help Donghae pack up his things. They throw out trash bags full of random scraps of paper, old scripts, and old candy wrappers. Finally, the sixth floor starts to resemble the eleventh floor: empty. It had been hard to pack up a decade's worth of junk. Kyuhyun couldn't believe all the crap that had been hiding in their dorm.

Finally, they're ready. The movers would come the next day and move everything out, but for now, the four boys stand in the living room and survey the naked space.

"I'm going to miss you," Ryeowook says, throwing his arms around the nearest member. Eunhyuk returns his hug and finally loses the battle with his tears. Of course Donghae then starts crying too, and Kyuhyun doesn't know what to do.

He's saved by a brief knock and the sound of the front door opening. In walk the hyungs: Zhou Mi and Kangin hauling large bottles of alcohol, Siwon carrying a cake, Leeteuk and Henry holding bags of food, and Yesung and Heechul bringing up the rear, helpfully taking a selca.

"We thought you might be lonely," Leeteuk says, "so we decided to have a party." He looks around the room for somewhere to set the food down, but all of the furniture has already gone. Instead, he sets it all on the kitchen floor and motions for Henry to do the same.

The members set down everything in their hands and start pulling things out of bags. Ryeowook pulls out paper plates and cutlery while Zhou Mi starts arranging the food. Kangin immediately pours shots for everyone  as they all find places to sit. Finally, everyone is arranged with full plates and they start to eat.

Donghae starts to cry. "We haven't done this in awhile," he says.

Everyone looks up in surprise but Leeteuk replies softly, "You're right, Hae. That's my fault, and I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Heechul interjects, but Leeteuk continues.

"This may be the end of our dorm life, but it's not the end of Super Junior. This is just a new chapter, and though it might be different and hard, we'll make it through. We always have." He looks around the kitchen,

from Heechul to Henry and smiles, with tears in his eyes. "We'll all be together soon. I promise."

*

 _I promise._  That's what rings in Donghae's head all throughout his enlistment. That's what he thinks about during the hard days of training. That's what he remembers late at night when he can't sleep, those nights where he would usually go find Leeteuk and bother him until he fell asleep.

"I promise," Leeteuk tells him when he comes to visit the training. "I promise."

"Hey! I thought this was family only!" someone protests, seeing Leeteuk with Donghae.

"I  _am_  his family," Leeteuk replies, holding Donghae close.

*

They don't live together for a long time. Sure, they still perform and act and make music together, but everyone lives apart.

Finally, the day comes. The day Henry walks in the door, his son carrying his suitcases.

"Welcome to the Scenic Gardens Senior Living Facility!" a nurse chirps. "Are you here to check in?"

"Yes," Henry replies. "My name is Henry Lau."

The nurse's eyes grow wide and her smile broadens. "Oh yes, right this way please."

She leads him and his son through the foyer and down a hallway. "This will be your room," she says, pushing open a door. "It looks like the other two occupants are out, but you'll meet them soon."

"Great," Henry replies, motioning for his son to set his bags down.

"If you come this way, I can show you around the facility."

"Sure," Henry says. He walks along behind her, thankful he can still balance unlike some of the other residents.

"This is our dining room where meals are served throughout the day. We have our fitness facilities and on-site health clinic down that way. And here," she says, pushing open the double doors to the back area, "is our outdoor courtyard exclusively for the residents."

A wheelchair nearly crashes into them and Henry's son has to pull him back to avoid a collision. Next, a nurse runs by calling, "Mr. Kim! Mr. Kim! That is  _not_ what those wheelchairs are intended for!"

On Henry's left side, an older man is attempting to flirt with a nurse a quarter of his age while she tries to get him to take his medications. "Sure thing, Mr. Park. Now if you could just take this pill for me..."

There's a tall, slender man watching the birds and making notes in a journal, while the shorter man next to him is working on some sort of logic puzzle. There's another man walking what looks to be a turtle with a shorter man speaking quickly in a high voice. One of the instructors is attempting to teach a water aerobics class, but three of the participants keep interrupting him to teach their own dances. Another two are sitting under a tree, playing a calm game of chess, except for one saying loudly, "TING BU DONG. I DON'T UNDERSTAND."

Henry can't help but chuckle. The nurse hurries to explain, "Some of our residents are a little quirky, but you'll learn to love them."

"Don't worry," he replies. "I already did."

Donghae notices him first. "Henli!" he exclaims and slowly wades over to the pool steps. "It's Henli!"

Ryeowook steers Yesung and his turtle towards Henry's direction while Zhou Mi focuses his binoculars on their youngest member. Once he realizes it's Henry, he taps on Kyuhyun's arm until he looks up from the logic puzzle. Leeteuk stops flirting with the nurse and Kangin brings Heechul and the wheelchair to a halt by Henry's side. Han Geng and Sungmin look up from their chess game and Sungmin elbows Kibum to look up from his book. Shindong and Eunhyuk stop bothering the water aerobics instructor and call for Siwon to stop reading his Bible to greet Henry. They all crowd around Henry, talking over one another and trying to hug him.

"Wait," the nurse says, sounding utterly confused. "You know all of these men?"

"We go way back," Henry replies with a grin. "Have you ever heard of Super Junior?"


End file.
